(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a selective actuation device and in particular an actuation device for brakes and locking devices of vehicles.
(2) Description of Related Art
It is well known that currently in the field of vehicles a substantial diversification of models has gradually been proposed, in particular there is a growing interest towards “hybrid” vehicles that combine the characteristics of motorcycles, in terms of handling, with the stability of four-wheeled vehicles. Such models are, for example, represented by three-wheeled vehicles equipped with two steered front wheels and four-wheeled vehicles known by the name QUAD.
In these increasingly complex vehicles it is necessary to foresee various interrelated operating groups such as anti-rolling systems and stroke stop devices of the suspensions and brakes.
Indeed, it is possible that during some manoeuvres, for example during temporary stops for parking or at traffic lights, it is necessary, in addition to the braking of the wheels, for the stroke of the suspensions to be stopped to avoid overbalancing that can cause the rider to fall off.
During normal operation of the vehicle, on the other hand, it is necessary for the brakes to be able to be actuated independently of any other group.
In light of the above, there is clearly a need to be able to have a selective actuation device that by itself allows the insertion and/or withdrawal of the different operating groups, such as the rear brake, the stroke stop system of the suspensions and an anti-rolling system, to be controlled.
Therefore, the purpose of the present invention is that of solving the problems of the prior art providing a selective actuation device that is reliable and safe and the ensures the stability of the vehicle in all travel conditions.
Another purpose of the present invention is that of providing a selective actuation device that is simple and cost-effective to produce.